stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:SPFan909/2009
=July= Hi Hi, welcome to Stoked Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Surfer13 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 01:41, 3 July 2009 Im not the adminisdrader but you can help this wiki by being resoursefulSurfer13 01:49, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Hi, would you like to join the Emma Fan Club if I decide to create one?--Numbuh3 17:31, 28 July 2009 (UTC) =September= Sure I need some help with this wiki. Surfer13 01:44, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Congrautes You are now the second admin dude.--Surfer13 16:42, September 5, 2009 (UTC) I agree with the statement that unregistered users shouldn't be allowed to edit.--Surfer13 21:14, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Fact edits I've just edited the Ty Ridgemount page after your alterations and the small one to Mrs. Ridgemount; most of what you added in the info box was pure conjecturer, or not needed, and you also oversimplified the family and friends notes. However, putting some of the paragraph info as Trivia points was an excellent idea. I see that you've been an admin for other wikis, and I just wanted to give a friendly reminder of what you should already know: Stick to the facts that we know of. There is sometimes the driving urge to add info when it's not needed, we just all need to question ourselves whether we ought to add it or not. I know that I've been guilty of it from time to time.--Mondoblasto 04:38, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Icon I have no idea how the icon came on. I think the origanl admin did it. If not whoever didi it I am greatful.--Surfer13 01:13, September 13, 2009 (UTC) I will do that dude.--Surfer13 11:16, September 13, 2009 (UTC) vandulism This is going o far! people are still puttuing on stuff about pot, and stuff that doesn't involve the show. i recommend if any one does it they will be emediatly banned.--Surfer13 12:10, September 27, 2009 (UTC) article that is a great ida man =October= Category for Deletion How do you put pages for Deletion, in the Category for Deletion? Problems with category for deletion! What happens when a page added to category for deletion and is said page does not exist, yet page can still be found elsewhere? Need to delete two accounts I accidently create two different General Plasma's that needs to be deleted! They are Generalplasma and General Plasma, not General plasma, that's my current one? Make sure to get the right ones. PS not General plasma! sorry for the creating the other two! Polls those are all great ideas. I already did the best surfer one though and Broeph won that one. But the rest genious. I'll be sure to put ur name on the polls since you came up with them. Pent House of horror? Is that a real episode. I know it says it is on wikipedia but people put random stuff on it all the time. Plase help me out here cause i haven't see the episode.--Surfer13 00:42, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for backing me up on Penthouse of Horror. Page fixes for stuff I screwed up Hey ya, I need a page deletion for 'Grommet Silas' and 'Broseph Silas', ungregistered users putting crap that sounded reasonable, and I wasn't able to fact check on it. After, need to adjust the cover page too, to reflect this.--Mondoblasto 14:19, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Surfer's Paradise Name should be Surfer's Paradise Resort, stated by the Kahuna in Welcome to Paradise, Dudes! More Crap Dude, I just removed more Inappropriate contians from lesser pages, recommend locking all minor pages to avoid more Vanadalism. Big Stink What is the Big Stink, that is on Fin's page? Pen-t-House of Horror No I don't think so, Penthouse of Horror might air November 05, 2009, if it was season two than it wouldn't coincide with the 6Teen or Total Drama which has 27 episodes per season Dude What are you talking about? =November= New Episode New episode called Mr. Wahine airs November 10, 2009, Cartoon Network hasn't released any info yet. Is not yet on Wikipedia and limited info on Teletoon's website. Two New Episodes New Episodes are Grand Theft Whale Bus and A Boy Named Leslie, unknown if they are real episodes and wikipedia's airdates are not accurate. Reef's real name I doubt that Leslie is Reef's real name and Reef talk page is filled with nonsense by an obsessed fan of Stoked who has a major crush on Reef. mistakes Two pages that have performatted that needs to be removed from Wipeout and Reef-Fin relationship, I never click on the performatted button. I manage to fix the mistake done to Reef-Fin Relationship. I also manage to fix the mistake on Wipeout's page, somewhat. Sorry Sorry dude if I do not convey any emotions in the quotes when I add them! It is difficult to know which emotion to add to a quote or quotes, frankly I am not good at comprehending emotions. Quotes Dude do you think we should start using bullets for quotes instead of nothing putting them?- General plasma Dude You need to update Standley Stevens page, he is not a hotel inspector, but Editor in chief of Luxury Vacation Magazine. Two Episodes Grand Theft Whale Bus and A Boy Named Leslie will not air on November 17 and November 24, 2009. You need to update both pages, I would but i am not an Administator.- General plasma Broseph Silas I found out where Broseph Silas comes from, a website call Sharetv.org a Canadian website. Grand Theft Whale Bus Ep. 18 may have already aired in Canada, because people are asking for Ep. 18 on Youtube and I have seen unknown image and a few second video where Reef is seen on a dock.-General plasma Quotes Take a look at Welcome to Paradise Dudes! and Penthouse of horror and tell which one's quotes you like better?-General plasma Voice Actors Scott McCord does not voice No Pants Lances and Cle Bentte does not voice Johnny, neither of them appear at the credits. So we need to figure out who voices who, here's a list of all the voice cast for stoked. Taylor Barber, Emilie Barlow, Katie Crown, Stacey DePass, Sergio Di Zio, Cory Doran, Mazin Elsadig, Kristin Fairle, Darren Frost, Jeff Geddis, Bill Lake, Laruen Lipson, Rachel Marcus, Terry McGurrin, Gage Munroe, Anastasia Phillps, Arnold Pinnock, Bailey Pleskina, Fiona Reid, Tyrone Savage, Jamie Spilchuk, and Jamie Watson.- General plasma en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stoked (TV series) Have you been on en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stoked (TV series) lately? Alot of things are wrong, from where it's made, what countries are broadcating, who made it and who voices who, too many problems to try to fix. An unreliable website where anyone can edit,I would not recommend using this wiki or wasting my time trying to fix it.-General plasma. Big Wave Movie Theater Why are there two Big Wave Movie Theater pages? Character names Do you think that we should add to characters name meaning and origins? Because I have compiled a list of character name meanings and origins.-General plasma Ky? Where did you get his name from? En.wikipedia is not accurate people put all kinds of stuff that is false, his name should be Kai which appiles to both boys and girls. Kai is Hawaiian for ocean.-General plasma Teleoon Dude I Think Teleoon made a mistake, Episode 13 one of the songs says I Gotta Find A Way by The Know How, but it should be Say Hello by The Know How. Main Page Dude you should put the pic of the Six Core characters I have on my User page and put it on the main page, I cannot because only admis can edit the main page.- General plasma Theme Song Hey do you think it would be good idea to have the theme song in other languages?-General plasma =December= crustyroomshotel.com Dude why did you remove room 808? It was said by Rosie near the end of Ep. 12. Unknown Blonde Girl Are you sure the room she is staying in,1314? The room door Broseph was standing next said 442.-General plasma 442 Glad you got my point, but the unknown blonde girl did not come from room 442, I used it as a point of reference, she might have come from either room 444 or 446.-General plasma. Beaver Tail Bakery Are you sure that that other employee is a female, doesn't look like a female.-General plasma Welcome To Paradise Dudes! Dude can you fix the pic? I have no idea how to do it.-General plasma Charging into the Night Dude can you update the summary? I've tried and left out some scenes or details.-General plasma Pictures How come some of the pics you have recently added are not very clear?-General plasma Hotel Rooms Dude 804 is not on the eighth floor, there are only four floors where guests stay.-General plasma 808 Dude you need to watch Episode 12 Reef, Broseph, and Emma's Totally Stupid Adventure and you will see that room 808 did not happen before Chr.com.-General plasma Sorry about the confusion, it did happen. Rosie say that she add a pic of a hot mess from room 808.-General plasma Well watch episode 12 and we will see who is right and who is wrong!-General plasma Minor pages... again Dude you seriously need to lock all minor pages so that only registered users can make edits! Just removed some crap from Battle of the Batties.- General plasma. Mr. Marvin Do you think that Mr. Marvin is voiced by Terry McGurrin? 'Cause in some instances he sounds similar to Jonesy from 6teen. Watch Strike Three or episode 11 and listen very carefully to Mr. Marvin, perferably when he is trying to put Emma's staff e-val into the comment box and Lo is trying to prevent him.-General plasma. Maximum edits What is the maximum number of edits? I am currently at 1,000 edits, though not for long.-General plasma Ripper's cell phone Any idea what kind of cell phone Ripper has? It was seen in Chum Music.-General plasma Stoked Words and Phrases What would we put for Wahine and Chickeda? Also for an Aerial, Cutback, Drop In, Roundhouse and Nose Ride?-General plasma Stoked Radio What is Stoekd Radio?-General plasma One thing that I was wondering is is there a certain way to make a "fan club" on the wiki because i see that Numbuh3 supposedly wants to make a fan club and i want to make one for Reef.Passmaster9 02:45, December 6, 2009 (UTC)passmaster9 Main How come Wipeout is not on the main page under characters? Just put Wipeout in Kelly's place.-General plasma Actors Is there any way to comfirm if Wipeout is voiced by Sergio Di Zio, Arnold Pinnock voices Johhny and if Bill Lake voices Sonny?-General plasma I'm not sure who voices Johhny but it is not Cle Bennett, I just read his profile and it does not say anything about Stoked, somebody mess up big time!-General plasma. Tom McGillis How come he is in category Voice Actors/Actress? Huh? What question are answering?-Generalplasma Cartoon Network wiki/ Stoked Ever thought about making edits to Cartoonnetwork wiki/ stoked at Cartoonnetwork.wiki.com/wiki/Stoked?-General plasma Most Edits So far the most edits is 18,141 held by a CommanderTony on Halo wiki-General plasma Poll Dude what's with the weekly poll on the main? It's says "The poll was created on 5, and so far $3 people voted."-General plasma Emma's Brothers Who is Sam?-General plasma Emma's Dog Emma is not the only main character to have dogs, Fin mentioned that she had dogs in Reef and That Evil Totem.-General plasma Quotes Is there a limit on how many quotes can be added to an episode page?-General plasma Series Name Article What was the article about?- General plasma Unknown Blonde Girl Her actual room is 444. Grand Theft Whale Bus Dude I've got Ep 18 from iTunes! What is on en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stoked_(TV_series)is not correct-General plasma Working on it! I had just finish the summary and my computer froze while trying to save and I lost everything.-Generalplasma Tetanus Dude Tetanus is caused by C.tetani endospores entering through a cut casuing an infection and she didn't get cut plus how could the endospores surivive on a plate that is constantly being clean.- General Plasma No not from plates mostly rusty metal. I had an engine block dropped on my leg and had to get a tetnus shot. The only way Emma got a cut would be if she landed on a broken piece of plate and it had C.tetani on it.-General plasma The chances of a piece of plate having C.tetani on it is slim down to none. Plus if a plate was thrown at you and bounce back at you the kinetic energy would be tranfer between each piece and would not have the force to pierce one's skin let alone the force to enter one's skin. A scrape would not do anything, it has to enter into the skin or cause a different kind of infection. Episode 18 I finally finish the summary, you can edit it to make it shorter or leave that way it is until the episode airs your choice dude since your the admim.-General plasma Edits What is the point of the Preformatted button?- General plasma. Sometimes the preformatted appears on the page you are editing and you didn't touch it, any idea why?-Genera plasma Pages Why do some pages have doubles?-General plasma But your the only one on! Seaweed Did you know that seaweed is edible (just don't try to eat it from the ocean) it does not taste very good!- General plasma. Bulldozer Dude I don't think it belongs to Bummer more like he knows how to operate it!-General plasma Wipeout How do you know Wipeout has two strikes?-General plasma Gromfest How do you know if Lo will enter or not?- General plasma Sandy Beaches/ Fin Controversy Fin might not have been lying she just didn't want Reef to know that she knew he wasn't really a girl.-General plasma If she was lying she would never let "Sandy" go on a date with Bummer. What do you mean surfing competition? Bummer does not have the authority only Mr. Ridgemount can cancel an event at the resort. Strikes Dude Johnny only has one strike the mega strike. The rest were removed in the strike cleansing ceremony, Bummer said he would remove Johnny's strikes.-General plasma Stoked Magazine Was the magazine Kelly and Martha reading a Stoked Magazine?- General plasma A Boy Named Leslie Dude in your own oppinion do you think that Reef's real name is Leslie?-General plasma Gage Monroe Dude I spelled his name wrong! It's actually Gage Munroe!-General plasma Re: Quotes Sure about that! Ep. 6, 15 & 18 are too short!-General plasma. Laruen "Lo" Ridgemount Dude, do you think Lo is dumb as Lindsay?-General plasma. Spotlight on Stoked Do we consider Spotlight on Stoked to be a episode?-General plasma. Are you going to add it to the main? Main Page Dude you should change the pic below the Wiki Entertainment to the Stoked Cast pic I have on my user page, it looks better!-General plasma Gromfest Dude Gromfest starts in twelve weeks and three days said by Fin to her sister in Welcome to Paradise, Dudes! Also If you seen each episode only once you may need to watch each episode at least two or three times.-General plasma ABNL Other rumors say that Wipeouts names is Laslie, I won't know until iTunes realases ep. 19.